


[6]自慰

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 凡和槌的第一次打飞机。
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398
Kudos: 2





	[6]自慰

小凡的场合。  
小凡在家泡澡。他坐在浴缸上，回忆着上次在学校浴室里发生的事情，心脏不由自主地加快了跳动。一般来讲，泡着热水是不会硬的，但小凡在想这件事的时候，下体却硬了起来。包围着身体的热水，心脏的跳动，以及下体的细微抖动，让小凡难以忍受，他能感觉到汗液从额头上流了下来。  
他撑起身子，坐在浴缸的边缘上，想让自己先冷静下来，可是他一低头，就看到自己的屌——平时，小凡的屌有点包茎，龟头的大部分被包裹着，只露出一点，但勃起的时候，龟头就能全部露出来了。他看着水吧，就看到槌哥含情脉脉的样子，闭上眼吧，就看到槌哥在摸索他身体的样子——他甚至都能感觉到，身体上的触感。再次睁开双眼时，他发现，原来是自己的右手在揉捏自己的肉棒。  
有一种愉悦的感觉在小凡的丹田里形成，他第一次看小电影，用手玩弄下体的时候也是这种感觉，但在今天，在这个时候，尤其强烈。单纯的揉捏似乎已经维持不了这种快感了，于是，在原来揉捏的手势上，小凡用手把阴茎握住了，然后慢慢地上下套弄着；渐渐地，这种愉悦的感觉越来越强烈，从丹田处蔓延开来，沿着脊髓一直浸染到了大脑，小凡生平第一次感受到了这种愉悦，他加快了手上的动作，身体上还有水珠，但肉棒却已经干了，虽说大体是干的，但有一些透明的黏液从马眼里流了出来。  
小凡停了下来，看了看手上的透明黏液，他舔了舔——是咸的。他不确定这是什么，他知道精液是什么样的，这看起来很不一样。而且，生理健康课上也没有教他们怎么自慰。  
下身的快感开始消退了，小凡没有想太多，又用手撸了起来，快感又重新产生。随着小凡手中动作的不断加强，下体的快感像潮水一样袭来，丹田，脊髓和大脑连成一体，接受着不断产生的冲击，手上的动作和快感形成了正反馈，小凡想着槌哥的样子，不断地加大力量和速度，直到一股热流从屌内迸射出来，会阴的抽动，下体变得轻浮起来，大脑被快感占领，他喘着粗气，慢慢地停下了手中的动作。他射了。  
右手上，浴缸的水里浮着刚射出来的白色液体，小凡从浴缸的边缘上滑了下去，身体变得无比放松，坚挺的肉棒也慢慢由硬变软，重新被温水包裹着。小凡洗掉了手上的精液，叹了一口气，自言自语道：“Sooooo…happy.”

槌哥的场合  
不知道和阿尼相处多了是福还是祸，他老是时不时的分享一些奇怪的网站链接给槌哥，不过自从槌哥打开过第一个链接被吓到了后，他就再没点开过阿尼分享的链接，直到这次。  
肯：Yo槌哥，你看看这个东西，我感觉你一定会喜欢的。  
槌：这是什么？上次我打开你分享的链接，手机中了病毒！  
肯：我的怎么没中毒？随意了，那你上次看到里面的内容了吗？  
槌：没有看到，希望你不要再发这些病毒网站给我了！  
肯：这次不会了，这次我发的是正规网站的，相信我！  
肯：[比心表情]  
槌：你给斯坦发不就好了，你们平时也没少说…为什么要发给我。  
肯：兄弟，因为我们是朋友[坏笑]  
槌哥没有再回复了。他把手机扔到一边，然后躺在了床上，思考着以后的事情，想着想着，渐渐地进入了梦乡。  
下午五点，槌哥从睡梦中醒来，他左手搭在肚皮上，右腿弯曲抵在左腿的膝盖处。迷糊中，他发现自己的下体有些绷，原来是牛仔裤没脱，他着手去把纽扣和裤链解开，瞬间，挺拔的小鸟弹了出来。  
“啊……原来是硬了……”槌哥带着起床气自言自语。  
他把裤子脱了下来，踢到了床尾。槌哥突然想着，要给自己的阴茎量一量长度，然后他就去这么做了。他从桌上拿起一卷软尺，然后坐在床上，将内裤脱掉，把0刻度压到根部，然后读取了顶部的数值。  
“10厘米啊，小凡好像是12呢。”槌哥比划了一下。  
无聊的他打开手机，看到提示有十几条未读消息，这其中，有十条是小凡的。小凡问槌哥什么时候去他家过夜。槌哥回复道：什么时候都可以。  
槌哥又开始烦了，只要他一看到小凡，或者是和小凡有关的东西，他就想到温迪说的那句话。他爱他，他不想和小凡分开，无法握着小凡的手这件事让槌哥不安倍增。  
心情郁闷的槌哥点开了和阿尼的对话界面，然后又退了出去；紧接着他点开了和斯坦的对话界面。  
槌：斯坦，我能问你一个问题吗？  
坦：（数分钟后回）什么事？  
槌：就是，如果你想留住温迪的话，你会怎么做？  
坦：就直接和她说啊，还能怎样。  
槌：如果你们要分开很远的距离呢？  
坦：怎么会呢？  
看到这个，槌哥心想，这两个人都有问题吧……男的傻，女的又太成熟了。  
又过了两分钟，斯坦发来一条网页链接。  
坦：槌哥，如果你是想问怎么留住小凡的话，你可以试试这个。[Link]  
坦：就帮到这了。[咧嘴笑表情]  
槌哥点开了那个链接，界面加载出来后是一个视频，他点了播放。  
视频开始，一个金发的男子站在门口敲门，顷刻，一位黑发男子开了门，他对金发男子笑了笑，金发男子也对他笑了笑，然后进了屋子。接着，金发男子和黑发男子在沙发说聊着些无聊的对话，槌哥快进了一下，跳出来的下一个画面竟然就是那两个男子在接吻了！槌哥迅速地关掉了网页。他坐直了身体，感觉到自己的心跳在加速，犹豫再三，他又把网页打开了。视频继续播放，慢慢地，这两个男子相互脱掉了对方的衣服和裤子，赤裸着在接吻。槌哥挺直身板，那还没完全软下来的屌又重新硬了起来。  
视频里的黑发男子慢慢地往下亲舔，从嘴开始，到脖子，胸，小腹，最后他抓起金发男子的屌，一口将其含住。  
槌哥往下滑倒在床上，他感觉自己的身体变得奇怪了起来——心跳得飞快，脸似乎变得比平时要烫，下体开始在不自觉地蹭被子。  
随着视频里动作幅度的加大，扬声器传出阵阵舔舐声、肉碰撞声、喘气声和呻吟声，槌哥渐渐地无法把控自己，他半脱掉内裤，闭着双眼，想象着被子就是小凡，然后抱着被子不断地摩擦着下体。每一次摩擦，下体都会产生更大的电流，往大脑冲击而去，随之形成快感。槌哥喘着粗气，喉咙里发出几声闷哼，眼角似乎挤出了点泪水——他无法停下，每一次摩擦之后，必须要用更大的摩擦才能满足那快感的容器，那个容器，液体已经到溢出到警戒线了，可槌哥还在加大力度地摩擦着，液体已经到达容器口了，警报声嗡嗡作响，液体已经无法被控制住了！  
“啊——”槌哥不由自主地喊出了声。手机里，视频的播放还没有暂停，但是槌哥已经停了下来。  
下体一瞬间强烈的快感占据了槌哥的身体。槌哥往下一看，发现内裤不知道什么时候被自己踢掉了，目前不见踪影；被子上则沾满了射出来的精液。槌哥赶紧蹦了起来，把视频关掉，然后拿起纸巾猛擦被子，念叨着不要让爸妈给发现了。  
一阵手忙脚乱的收拾之后，槌哥还是没有找到内裤。于是他放弃了，瘫倒在了床上，他抱着枕头，嘴里小声念着小凡的名字，又进入了梦乡。


End file.
